Into The Past
by jrch
Summary: Tigerstar has been reincarnated into a new cat and the kin of all your favorite characters have to find out who. Apprentices strive to become the greatest warrior not knowing that one of them is Tigerstar. Please Read and Review.
1. Alliances

Warriors

Into the Past

By Jordyn Reichenstein

Alliances

ThunderClan

Leader Emberstar- black tom with amber eyes, son of Hollyleaf

Deputy Brackenheart- black tom with amber eyes, brother of Emberstar

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Medicine Cat Kestrelclaw- black she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Emberstar and Brackenheart

Apprentice, Icepaw

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Stumpyfoot- black she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Emberstar, Brackenheart, and Kestrelclaw

Dappletail- light brown tom with darker brown flecks and green eyes, son of Birchfall and Whitewing

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Skunkpelt- black she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Emberstar, Brackenheart, Kestrelclaw, and Stumpyfoot

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Coalfeather- white tom with green eyes, brother of Dappletail

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Browneye- gray-and-white tom with amber eyes, son of Mousewhisker and Poppyfrost

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Stripefur- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Browneye

Turtleface- golden brown tabby tom, son of Thornclaw and Hazeltail

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Blacknose- brown she-cat with green eyes, sister of Dappletail and Coalfeather

Applefang- pale gray tom with dark blue eyes, son of Ashfur and Cinderheart

Apprentice, Longpaw

Snakestorm- white tom with green eyes, brother of Dappletail, Coalfeather, and Blacknose

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Blue- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, formally a loner

Smallstripe- small dark gray tom with amber eyes, son of Stormfur and Brook

Whiteflower- white she-cat with green eyes, sister of Dappletail, Coalfeather, Blacknose, and Snakestorm

Brightcloud- white tom with green eyes, brother of Dappletail, Coalfeather, Blacknose, Snakestorm, and Whiteflower

Gorsethroat- brown tabby tom with amber eyes, brother of Smallstripe

Apprentices (more than six moons old)

Bramblepaw- cream-colored tom, son of Berrynose and Honeyfern

Icepaw- black tom with blue eyes, son of Emberstar and Stripefur

Hawkpaw- golden brown tabby she-cat, daughter of Turtleface and Stumpyfoot

Heavypaw- light brown tabby she-cat, sister of Bramblepaw

Cloudpaw- pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes, daughter of Applefang and Blacknose

Heatherpaw- black she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Icepaw

Pebblepaw- gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, daughter of Browneye and Skunkpelt

Longpaw- black tom with amber eyes, brother of Bramblepaw and Heavypaw

Moonpaw- tabby tom with amber eyes, brother of Pepplepaw

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Featherwhisker- brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brackenheart's kits (Foxkit and Ivykit)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_Both toms had the same dark coat and broad shoulders. If not for their eyes- one amber and one blue- they could have been each others shadows. The brothers fought along the lakeside -the amber eyed one seeming to have the upper hand- while a dark ginger tom laid down, his beautiful fur caught in the mouth of a silver fox trap. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be paying the fighting cats no attention. He looked as though he was dead or close to it. _

_The blue eyed tom snarled something to his brother which made him bristle in anger. The uprooted stake that had nailed the ginger tom to the earth flashed into the amber eyed cat's view. He picked it up with his teeth just as his brother lunged and angled the sharp point towards his the blue eyed tom._

The black she-cat blinked, ending the vision. The view of the lake- her home- was replaced by the dark cave that surrounded her. The Moonpool shined even in the darkness and another bright object- a cat- came out of the shadows. The cat's fur was shining with a million stars and the color of his pelt- dark ginger- indicated that it was the same tom from the memory.

"**I watched the fight from StarClan as I lost my fourth life. At the time I thought that Tigerstar's bloody path had been halted, no matter who he acted through. Hawkfrost was dead and Brambleclaw as well as his two sisters had rejected Tigerstar's power. Never did I think that there would be three more who had the power to be manipulated by Tigerstar."**

"**The Three…" **The black she-cat murmured closing her amber eyes as images of the Three flooded her head. She had seen each and met each one: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and of course Hollyleaf. She had fought beside Lionblaze and Hollyleaf- the two warriors- and had gotten numerous treatments from their brother Jayfeather who had chosen the path of a medicine cat. _Like me, _she thought to herself, opening her amber eyes.

"**Yes, your mother and your uncles were the last three cats who had the power to walk the Dark Forest with Tigerstar. Your mother had always been a loyal member of ThunderClan just as you have been, but her brothers had listened to some of Tigerstar's lies. Jayfeather would have been seduced into Tigerstar's path if not for Spottedleaf." **The ginger tom paused and as he did, two suddenly became three. The new cat- a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes- sat next to the tom.

"**I could not let Jayfeather be seduced into Tigerstar's world. I loved him as though he was my own son," **Spottedleaf glanced at the ginger tom and he looked back, both of their eyes were battling with a complicated love. **"If I had known about Lionblaze, I would have helped him too, but I had no way of knowing. I knew of Jayfeather's power to walk into other cats' dreams so I knew Tigerstar would try to talk to him. I did not think that Lionblaze would have been able to be contacted as-"**

"**Excuse me, Spottedleaf; I've heard the stories before. I do not understand what you and Firestar are trying to tell me by making me listen to a story I have already heard." **The black she-cat meowed, her amber eyes narrowed in confusion. **"I understand that as medicine cat I must know as much as I can, but can you explain why I have to listen to these stories again?"**

"**The point of the stories, Kestrelclaw, is to remind you how many cats of the Clans have been tried to be manipulated by Tigerstar. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, and Tawnypelt have listened to Tigerstar's lies as well as many members of the whole Clans." **The darkness was suddenly very crowded. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw sat down next to Firestar while Tawnypelt stood behind Spottedleaf.

"**Do not forget that ShadowClan had listened to Tigerstar and formed TigerClan with RiverClan who also eagerly believed him." **Tawnypelt commented, her eyes boring into Kestrelclaw's. Fiery-tongued Tawnypelt had joined TigerClan when she was still an apprentice, but rejected her father's teachings. That act of rebellion had gained her a spot in StarClan with her brother and nephews.

"**Tawnypelt is right, Kestrelclaw. Not only have single cats fallen to Tigerstar's plotting, but whole Clans as well. ThunderClan had nearly been destroyed because of his plotting. ShadowClan had been his Clan and had suffered from him. WindClan had been attacked by TigerClan through Tigerstar's orders. And RiverClan had been a part of TigerClan and had also suffered from Hawkfrost's crimes."** Firestar looked at Tawnypelt as he spoke, but every pair of eyes was on him. **"Tigerstar almost destroyed everything we held dear."**

Kestrelclaw sighed causing the eyes to snap back towards her, **"But what do you mean, Firestar? Every cat knows how dangerous Tigerstar was and how he manipulated Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, but what does that have to do with now. Everyone knows enough about Tigerstar not to follow him."**

"**The cats now do, but the kits…"**

"**Are you saying that one of ThunderClan's kits is going to follow Tigerstar one day?" **Kestrelclaw demanded, eyes narrowing with disbelief. Her hiss had cut across Lionblaze, but now she glared at him to continue. Lionblaze opened his mouth, but Jayfeather answered instead.

"**No," **Jayfeather meowed, **"One of the kits **_**is **_**Tigerstar. He has been reborn into one of his descendants. It is similar to what happened to Cinderpelt when she died and became Cinderheart. Except StarClan did not grant Tigerstar that privilege. He is acting on his own."**

"**How do you-"**

"**Know?" **Spottedleaf guessed, **"I went into the Dark Forest in service to StarClan to try and get some answers from Tigerstar, but instead of finding him**_**, **_**I found one of his old friends. Have you heard the stories about Darkstripe?" **Kestrelclaw shuddered and Spottedleaf took that for a yes. **"Well I ran into him and he thought I had come to punish him for what Tigerstar did. The plan spilled out within seconds."**

"**But couldn't you stop him? I mean you're StarClan!"**

"**StarClan cannot do everything, Kestrelclaw, you know this."**

"**I do, but can you tell me who is-"**

"**No, we do not know this. We have guesses, but…"**

"**Who?"**

"**Icekit and Heatherkit, Emberstar's kits. Pebblekit and Moonkit, Skunkpelt's kits. And Hawkkit, Stumpyfoot's kit. All five are descendants of Tigerstar." **Firestar meowed softly and he and Brambleclaw exchanged a sad glance. As well as being Tigerstar's descendants, the kits were also related to Firestar and Brambleclaw just as Kestrelclaw was.

"**That's impossible though, Firestar! One of the kits can't be-" **Kestrelclaw trailed off in horror, her amber eyes wide. All five of those kits were kin and two of them were her leader's kits. What would Emberstar think if he knew his son or daughter was actually Tigerstar? And Skunkpelt and Stumpyfoot? How would they deal with it?

"**Kestrelclaw, you must go back to the other medicine cats. We have kept you too long." **Firestar murmured, barely paying attention to what Kestrelclaw had said before. He padded forward and rested his head on his great-granddaughter's shoulder that licked his cheek in respect. Firestar pulled his head back and disappeared into the shadows, going back to StarClan.

Spottedleaf and Tawnypelt both nodded at Kestrelclaw before disappearing after Firestar. Brambleclaw padded forward and touched her ear with his nose. Jayfeather and Lionblaze stayed the longest, twining their starry bodies with hers. Jayfeather disappeared first, but Lionblaze stayed looking at Kestrelclaw curiously.

"**You have a question you wish to ask me, Kestrelclaw?"**

"**Yes Lionblaze. Where is Hollyfern? I thought she would have been here tonight."**

"**Your mother is busy telling your brother another prophecy."**

"**Do I get to hear it?"**

Lionblaze smiled before disappearing, however his prescience remained. **"Only if he wishes to tell you."**

Kestrelclaw rolled her eyes at her uncle, but felt a stab of pain at his words. Would Emberstar tell her? She would like him too since they had been close as kits, but now he was leader and she was a medicine cat. They both had different responsibilities now.

Kestrelclaw sighed and ended her dream.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"**Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" **Emberstar thundered, his booming voice sounding as though it could shake the whole camp. Two apprentices- Bramblepaw and Moonpaw- had successfully chased off a group of loners when they had been outnumbered two to four. That had earned them the title of warrior.

"**I do," **They chorused together, both of their amber eyes bright with excitement. Behind them, their family and friends waited for the announcement of their new names, almost more excited then the two apprentices. All accept one. Moonpaw thought he saw a flash of doubt in the Kestrelclaw's eyes before it was composed into her calm mask.

"**Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw from now on you will be known as Bramblenose. StarClan thanks you for your courage and friendship and we welcome you fully into ThunderClan." **Emberstar rested his head on Bramblenose's shoulder and the cream-colored tom licked his cheek in respect. Emberstar lifted his head and turned to Moonpaw. **"Moonpaw from now on you will be known as Moonwhisker. StarClan thanks you for your love and intelligence and we welcome you fully into ThunderClan."**

"**Bramblenose. Moonwhisker. Bramblenose. Moonwhisker." **The Clan chorused the two new warrior names. Both warriors had been popular amongst their denmates as well as the senior warriors. Even Emberstar was fond of the two warriors.

"**Tonight you will sit a silent vigil. This is a tradition as old as the Clans and one of the senior warriors will come to you at dawn to give you permission to go to sleep." **And with that Emberstar disappeared into his den, without as much as a backwards glance.

The cats soon left Bramblenose and Moonwhisker, letting the two new warriors continue with their ancient duty. Bramblenose and Moonwhisker shared a glance, both eyes bright with excitement, but did not say anything. They sat in the middle of camp and sat their vigil, each thinking different thoughts.

"**You two may speak. Your vigil is over." **A voice meowed behind Moonwhisker causing him to jump. Both of the new warriors turned their heads and saw Stumpyfoot- Moonwhisker's aunt- looking at them with proud eyes. Although only one was her kin, Stumpyfoot had been like a second mother to both cats.

"**Thank you, Stumpyfoot," **Bramblenose meowed while Moonwhisker stretched, letting the rising sun warm his pelt. It had been a cold vigil and without the company of the rest of his friends, the morning seemed more bitter than usual.

"**Cold night?" **Stumpyfoot murmured, padding over to Moonwhisker and giving the warrior a brisk lick on the head. **"Leaf-bares are the worst time to become a warrior. The nights are bitter cold." **Stumpyfoot thought for a second, **"Although I remember during my vigil, it began to snow."**

Bramblenose and Moonwhisker laughed together, their chuckles shaking their bodies. Suddenly Bramblenose's eyes drooped and Moonwhisker rested his head on his shoulder. It had been a long night for both of them and even simple things like laughing wasted what was left of their energy.

"**Tired?" **Stumpyfoot asked gently and both cats nodded, too exhausted to say anything else. Both cats rose to their paws and headed towards the apprentices' den. Stumpyfoot chuckled and the two cats snapped their heads backwards to look at her, **"Warriors' den, remember?" **Both cats smiled and changed direction, heading to the warriors' den where they would sleep from now on.

"**Moonwhisker. Moonwhisker wake up. Moonwhisker."**

Moonwhisker's eyes snapped open and he stared at Bramblenose, who was looking at him with excitement flaring in his amber eyes. It had been a moon since they became warriors and the gathering had been the night before. Moonwhisker wondered if he was going, but that thought was out of his head as he wondered why Bramblenose woke him up so early. Turning his head towards the entrance of the warriors' den, Moonwhisker noticed that it wasn't even dawn yet.

"**Go away, Bramblenose, I'm tired." **Moonwhisker grumbled, tucking his head underneath his paws, trying to fall back to sleep. He had the weirdest dream, but he could not remember what it was. All he remembered was that Hawkpaw- his friend as an apprentice- was in it as well as a dark tom he did not recognize. If Bramblenose ever shut up then maybe he could get back to it.

"**Fine then you can explain to Emberstar and Snakestorm as to why you are not going on dawn patrol with us," **Moonwhisker's eyes flew open as Bramblenose mentioned the Clan leader and Moonwhisker's former mentor. Neither cat was one who Moonwhisker wanted to disappoint.

"**Let's go," **Moonwhisker jumped to his paws, new energy flooding through his system, and raced out of the warriors' den. The thudding paws from behind notified him that Bramblenose was on his heels. Clearly, Bramblenose did not want to disappoint the senior warriors either.

Towards the entrance of the camp, Emberstar and Snakestorm waited, their eyes locked on the new warriors. Emberstar was patient, but Snakestorm met them halfway, his eyes narrowed. Although Moonwhisker knew Snakestorm would never harm someone in his own clan, it did not stop him from cowering under the glare of the senior warrior. Even head-strong Bramblenose was looking away from Snakestorm and Moonwhisker though he could smell fear coming from him.

"**Overslept?" **Snakestorm sneered, his voice mocking, and before either warrior could respond, **"Some warriors you two are. What if we were attacked? What use would you have been then? Sleeping while members of this Clan died? Doesn't Clan loyalty mean anything to you?"**

"**I will never know how you put up eight moons with him as your mentor. I would have probably attacked him after a while," **Bramblenose whispered, too low for Snakestorm to hear, and Moonwhisker struggled to contain his amusement.

"**Relax Snakestorm," **Emberstar murmured, coming up from behind the white tom and touched his shoulder with the tip of his black tail, **"The two had a busy night last night. It was their first gathering as warriors." **Although he couldn't prefer any of his warriors, there was a definite note of pride in the black leader's words. After all, Moonwhisker was his nephew.

"**Still they should learn to be on time," **Snakestorm hissed, but his voice seemed a little bit warmer. Stubborn as he was, he did not dare to disappoint Emberstar. **"But it was their first gathering so I could cut them a little slack. We will just have to move faster on dawn patrol." **And without another word, Snakestorm raced out of the camp.

Emberstar shared a glance with the warriors and the three cats took off after the white tom.


End file.
